Dear Adam
by DarkFireDemoness
Summary: Paige shares her fantasy in a letter to Adam
1. Chapter 1

Adam slid his keycard into the door to his room and sat his bags his phone on the coffee table he reachs up to remove the ponytail from his long brown out a soft sigh as he lays back on the couch resting his eyes for a moment."Ping" his phone alerts him to the email awaiting smile grows wider as he reads her words.

Dear Adam,

"Hmm, just out of the shower I walk to you, wearing my new, favorite, panties. The bikini, lace, lavender ones you just bought me from Victoria's Secret. You know, the ones with the matching lace, lavender, push up bra. Oh, you know! The lace bra, the one that pushes the white globes of my breasts together - just hiding my nipples."Hmm, dancing just out of your reach, I rub my breasts for you, bending toward you. You can see just what you'll be rubbing your face in and sucking on later. You twirl your finger at me and I know you want me to spread my legs - so I turn away from you. Slowly, I move my thighs apart and bend over from the waist."Like it? Do you want to see more?""I hear you growl at me and I pull my panties tight up the crack of my ass. I love exposing more of my pussy for you to look at. I rotate my hips, thrusting my pussy in a better position for you to see. I pull the lace panties to the side"Can you see now?" My pussy is exposed for you to feast on."Yes, I'll my lips open for you,";"Using my fingers, I spread my fleshy pussy lips to each side. My clit is peeking out from its hiding place, waiting for your attention. Pink and moist, swelling for only you. I open myself more, as I hear your breath catch and you lean forward to catch my woman's scent. I touch my pussy and it's dripping from your attention. You can see the need in my eyes. Damn, you know me so well."The lace bra drops to the floor and my breasts hang, free. They are rather large with prominent nipples. I pinch and pull them, teasing your eyes. I love to twist the tits making them swell and redden. I wet my finger and again touch my nipples, but they're already hard for you. My panties slide back in place, protecting that part of me, that I know you'll demand in a moment."Leaning more towards the floor, I slide my hand into my panties. I know you want to see where it is-it's touching my soft place-my clit."What? Yes, I'll slide them off for you.""I slide my favorite panties down my legs and toss them to you. Moving closer, as you demand, I get into the same position - Bending back down in front of you, so you can see the pussy you'll possess. I hear you groan, as you inhale my favorite panties. Hear you growl, as you take them in your mouth and suck on them, tasting their freshness and my pussy juice that dripped just moments ago. You're so hard and throbbing sitting there watching me play for you.""Yes, I'll do this for you, I love when you look at me.""Getting on the floor on my knees, I lower my chest to rest on the floor. I push my ass high in the air, opening my thighs wide. Reaching back under my body, I touch my pussy. I open the lips for you to look at me, and I'm wet, as you tell me to finger myself. Sliding my finger inside my heat, I hear you move off the chair and sit on the floor in back of me.""Yes,I'll finger my cunt for you and I'll stay so still,"You sit down and I feel you rubbing my ass cheeks - pinching them-rubbing my nice round flesh. Leaning toward me, you bite them...kiss them...fondle and own them. You grab my hand and make me rub myself harder. I'm dripping on my fingers - you tell me that tonight I will know what those lace panties do to you. Your tongue is now licking close to my fingers and your fingers start to rub up and down, joining your tongue."You demand that I don't move, that I promise to stay on my knees for you."Yes, I promise to stay on my knees, yes, you can do as you wish to me."I am in a fever pitch for your fingers and tongue...I am dripping. Your tongue probes my pussy, darting in and out. I feel you take the juice dripping free from my pussy and lubricate your cock. I know I can no longer put off this new experience. On my knees, open to you, ass in the air, like a bitch in heat"Yes, it's okay, I'm so hot, fuck me please, I need it like this."Driving my fingers in my cunt as I fuck them, I feel you grip my hand pulling them out. You slide yours in. I hear you tell me two fingers are in and you're going to start pumping them in me."Yes, I feel it, it feels odd in this position, please don't stop."I feel your fingers sliding in and out of me-pumping deep. I ride them, pushing myself back on them. I know you're preparing me for tonight - your cock to own my cunt, while I kneel before you. Your fingers are coated with slippery cunt juice and are easily sliding in and out."Yes, I'm ready, please fuck me hard.""I hear you groan and feel you change positions, moving your thick cock to my opening. You press your cock against me-I'm so tight, as you push the head of your cock in me. I know you're going slowly and I slightly feel the pressure of my cunt engulf the head. I hear you hiss as my muscles clamp around the intrusion. You groan and push further in my heat, to get the pressure off the sensitive head and onto your thick shaft. I'm trying to relax, and being stretched makes me push back on you, sinking you deeper. You reach around my hips and start to rub my clit, talking to me soothingly. I feel your voice and fingers driving me on and I start to relax. With each exhaled breath I take, you slide further in - opening me, stretching me. I now kneel on my hands and knees, as you slide the full length of your cock up me. Your hands are gripping my hips-you're alternating between rubbing my ass and holding me from moving. It's time-we both know it - I feel you start to move. Your hands rub and pinch my ass. The alternating pleasure and pain from your pinching are new to me. The sensations spiral through my cunt to my nipples, as you start to push in and out."I am stretched now, pushing back to impale my pussy on your cock, slamming in me. It hurts as your palm comes down on my fleshy bottom. My ass turns red from you slapping it. Crack! The sound fills the air, as I jerk and slam back on you, from the sting. You raise your hand at the same time slamming your cock hard in me and you slap me on my ass. Hard this time-stinging. I nearly cum from the sound and the feel of you spanking my bottom. I now love the sensation of you fucking me on my knees - slapping my ass - pinching, ramming in me - I hold back from cumming. I push back again and again, impaling my cunt on your cock, while you grab my hips and thrust your cock deeper."You reach around and pinch my clit...hard...hurting. I moan and have to cum, I can't hold it back. I need to cum now, for you."Oh, yes! I feel my cunt starting to cum.""I can feel it spasm while you pinch and pull my clit. I feel you tense. I hear your voice drifting to me, in a low husky tone of need, telling me to get ready. Your fingers leave my swollen clit and they dig into my hips - your thigh muscles tighten - your need builds to a frenzy of ramming in me and your cock explodes deep in me, as you pump your cum. Wave after wave of hot cum, as my cunt spasms and locks in orgasm, milking you - draining you."I am panting in exhaustion, a thin sheen of sweat covers my body and I can't move. I lean on my arms-your cock still deep in my pussy. I feel you slowly start to move and feel my body sucking at your cock, not wanting to let it leave. You draw out of me, slowly.  
>"I rest on the soft carpet, still breathing hard, my eyes closed in pleasure of exhaustion. I hear you get up and move to the bathroom to wash. Starting to drift to a sleep I hear the bath water running and then you come back. I don't want to move, I want to snuggle deep into something warm but I feel you slide your arms under my waist. You lift me - I lean against you and I hear you say you have drawn a nice warm bath for me."I lean against you and sigh, "Yes, I would love a nice hot bath.""Picking me up, you bend over for me to grab my favorite lace panties and bra off the floor. You carry me to give me a bath as I whisper.""Hmm, I liked it on my knees."<p>

Love Always,

Paige


	2. Dear Paige

Adam smiled as he stepped out off the shower water clinging to his his long wet dark hair into a loose bun he sat down to write paige a letter of his own.  
>My dearest Paige,<br>I can almost taste you already. If only I had you in my room at this very moment. I don't even know where I would begin once I had you lying down , nothing on but a pair of luscious black panties.I Think I'd have to start with your scrumptious ear lobes. You won't believe how enticing it feels when a nice moist tongue slides up through the crease, nibbling and gently tugging on your soft cartilage. I'll whisper with my hot breath in your ear, confiding in you my craving to taste your delicious pussy. As if giving in a little more to my desire, I'll slide down your neck further towards my destination, leaving a trail of small kisses. I'd need to kiss you on the mouth if our lips were so close like this. Kissing deep and passionately stimulates my lips, the blood rushes in and they get warmer, as if preparing me for my journey downwards. The thought of your loving mouth on mine fills me with want.  
>Your nipples must be begging for my attention by now. While I tease a nipple with a finger, I'll coax the other nipple with the delicate brushing of my tongue. Oh paigey, feeling your nipples harden in my mouth would be heaven. The thought is making my cock throb, I trace down your tummy with a wet finger of my free hand, When I can hear you gasping, I'll know to speed up and start flicking those taut little nipples nice and fast, sending mini waves of pleasure spiraling down through you.I venture still further, kissing your abdomen with strength, pinning you down against my bed.<br>Forcing myself not to give into my temptations for now, I'd take my time on your smooth thighs. Using my hands I'd give you a nice thigh rub right on the interior sides teeming with nerve endings as well as below your knees. I'll make sure to get my tongue and lips in on the action as well, kissing and nibbling at the skin, but enough about the rest of you, let's move onto what I really want.  
>The thought of your beautiful wet pussy glistening like a tender flower dampened with dew droplets, excites me. There is no greater tease than that. The desire is as primal as thirst yet still so complex. I can't tell you, love, how much I have waited for this moment. With eager hands I'll spread your legs. When I kiss and lick my way around your gentle folds, I'll have you so wet for me. I can already hear your soft voice whimpering with desire. I am teasing myself in licking you so gently like this. I need so badly to take all of your lovely womanhood into my warm wanting mouth. I Must wait until neither of us can bare further torture, both of us giving into our deepest desire. I'll return to your now face for one last kiss before I make you tremble. I can almost taste the sexual energy in your mouth.I Promise I'll start licking you harder by now so you can feel my piercing tongue pressing against your hot pussy, making you squirm. My tongue will dance on your clit. Soon it will force you to surrender to its touch. How I'd love to hear you moan. The sound is a powerful aphrodisiac for me. If only you knew the rush I could attain from doing this to you.<br>I can see myself losing some control now, after tongue fucking you harder and harder, I realize that by now you are ready. I sabotage your clit with my tongue, forcing tortured moans from your lips. You won't even need to say a word. I can taste an impending orgasm on your clit. God, there's no way in hell I'm stopping now. I'll tighten my powerful tongue, beating it briskly against your sweet clit, giving into all of the bitter sweet torture I have withstood for a reason I can't even remember. I can't stop until I send you into a dreamy abyss, my tongue pounding against you with all of its force, your loins convulsing in throws of heavenly delight. Seeing my effect on you sends a pang of that delight through me. I'm trying to picture your stunning facial expressions. I'm ready to find that sacred spot of yours. I'll advance a finger deep into your well, the muscles still twitching with the energy of your previous orgasm. While I continue with your with your pussy I rub your tender spot steadily bringing you to a second screaming orgasm. You'll be yelling out my name between a symphony of "fuuuck" and "oooh yeeeeeess". I'm sure that if I do it right I can trigger a nice hard squirt. My mouth is watering so much. your liquid come would be such a sensuous reward. Once I get my first taste of this sweet honey, I crave more of it so bad. I'll be eating your clit so roughly, I'll bring you to a third orgasm right away, allowing you only a small moment of sobriety this but I'm only just beginning. looking at you sprawled out on my bed looking innocent and vulnerable seeing your beautiful form, your needy eyes staring anxiously up at me. I know that I am in a position to make you beg for satisfaction. Sitting in front, I'll Swiftly pull your legs over my shoulders with my muscular arms. I'll move slowly into you, feeling my mouth lock back into it's rightful place. My lips will squeeze down while I pelt my tongue up against your sensitive little clit and labia.I can hold out no Longer i need to be inside your warmth, You look into my eyes seeing how hungry I am for you.I put the tip of my hard cock against the opening of your cunt and coat it with your juices. I can feel the heat that radiates from your waiting cunt and slide my cock deep inside you. Your body responds and I hear your sharp intake of breath as my cock is engulfed in your hot wet cunt. Slowly I start slide my cock out of your cunt and as I do you use your vaginal muscles to grip my cock as if not wanting to let go. I pull out, well almost out, allowing your cunt to suck it back in again and as you do I thrust, driving it in as hard as I can so that it penetrates deep, filling you completely. I can feel you thrust against me as I slide my cock in and out of your cunt. You hold me tight wanting me deeper inside you. I feel your heart beat quicken and hear your breathing become faster and more urgent. You moan and wrap your legs around me forcing my cock deeper and deeper with every stroke until it is buried completely inside you. I feel your nails rake my back and your sharp teeth sink into my shoulder, then without warning you wrap me in your arms and tighten the hold you have on me with your legs. I know what is coming but am powerless to stop it even if I want to. Using all your strength you roll and push me over on to my back, your arms and legs wrapped around me so that we do not lose contact and my cock stays buried deep inside you.  
>Without missing a stroke you are on top of me and I feel my cock forced even deeper inside your cunt. I feel your wet pussy lips around the base of my cock and against my balls. I look up and see you above me, your eyes shut, your head back, your tits bouncing as you ride me. I look down and see my hairless cock sliding in and out of your smooth cunt and watch as it becomes coated with the thick, sweet juices that I can still taste on my lips.<br>You started slowly but now you are riding my cock, devouring it with your cunt, fucking me with wild abandon. I can feel the head of my cock rub against something deep inside you causing unbelievable sensations that are almost unbearable. I can feel the mounting pressure in my balls and I thrust deep inside you trying to hold back my orgasm. hear your breathing, now urgent and ragged and see the beads of sweat start to form on your forehead. I feel your pulse racing and your hips thrusting and grinding against me. I can feel start of an orgasm deep down in my balls, trying to hold on longer, but it is impossible, just a bit longer. I sense you are close.  
>I feel that my balls are about to explode. Your cunt is so hot, so wet, so tight so fantastic, I can't hold back much longer. Just a couple more thrusts and I will not be able to stop my cum from shooting deep inside you It is just too much, my cock is throbbing, and my balls are aching. Your cunt is on fire. I know you are close, almost there, I hear it in your moans, I see it in your face, I feel your body tense, "Yes baby let it go, cum for me"i growl in your ear. Your orgasm starts, the heat is intense, your cunt grips my cock, I can feel the cum raising up from my balls.<br>You ram your hips against mine and I push back burying my cock as deep as it will go inside you. My cock throbs and pumps my cum deep inside your cunt just as you explode in an intense orgasm. I can feel my cum pumping into your cunt until my balls are empty, but still I feel your cunt squeezing, sucking, wanting more. We fuck each other until we are both drained, exhausted, my cock and your cunt too sensitive to continue. You collapse on top of me my cock buried deep inside your cunt, your tits pressed against my chest. I can feel your heart pounding and hear your breathing, fast, ragged, uneven. I can feel my cum mixed with your juices running out of your cunt and across my balls, down my ass and forming a puddle on the bed that will be there later to remind of us this morning's passion. You move, allowing my cock to slide slowly, almost painfully, out of your cum-filled pussy. We collapse on the bed next to each other, holding each other, recovering, loving each other.

Love Always ,

Adam


End file.
